


Pretty Slut

by scifishipper



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Barebacking, M/M, Marking, Mild Degradation, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: Chris is excited that Zach feels like bottoming tonight and he fully intends to enjoy it thoroughly. But then when Zach starts riding him, the slew of filthy, filthy dirty talk, along with the sight of Zach's dick bobbing in front of him, makes Chris wish said dick were inside him. He starts to beg to be fucked, even though Zach feels good around him, and Zach eventually obliges and fucks Chris. Obviously, this ends with both of them getting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Slut

Zach licks the underside of Chris's dick, a wide path of wet and tongue that makes him moan. "God, fuck, yes," Chris groans and tilts his hips, willing the head into Zach's mouth, but the bastard ignores him, suckling instead on his balls and spreading him wide to lick his ass. He groans again because he can't not fucking make a sound when Zach's tongue does these things to him.

"Fuck, Zach," he's breathless and feels his face flush. He puts a hand around himself and strokes, thinking of what is yet to come: Zach's going to bottom for him tonight and it’s almost time. 

He tries to remember when they did that last, maybe after that Fourth of July party where they'd both had too much to drink and Zach had fucked up his knee. God that ha-- _fuuuuuck_. Zack's mouth is around his dick now and he can't think. Zach's giving him the full treatment, getting him so fucking hard he could break. Goddamn he wants to fucking break inside him.

"Now? I want to be inside you," Chris says, pulling on Zach's dark locks. 

Zach glances up at him, dick halfway down his throat and raises his eyebrows. Chris tries to speak but he can't, just waits because Zach loves to be in control and Chris fucking loves it, too. But Zach doesn't make him wait, though, pulling his mouth off to let Chris's dick bounce against his stomach. He crawls up Chris’s body, biting and licking, and making Chris writhe. 

Reaching for the lube, Chris squirts some onto his fingers and reaches towards Zach at the same time their mouths smash together in a kiss. Zach’s ass is firm and smooth and Chris slides a finger gently inside. Zach stiffens slightly but doesn’t make a sound, just kisses him harder and presses his dick into Chris’s hip. Zach puts his hand on Chris again, keeping him hard while Chris adds another finger, working him open, feeling the hot warmth, dick so fucking ready to be inside.

After another minute, Zach lies on top of him, grinding their dicks together and Chris wipes his hand on the sheets. He squeezes Zach’s ass and bites along his shoulder. “I have been waiting for this all fucking day.” Chris loops a leg around Zach’s tries to roll them over, but Zach resists. 

Chris pulls away from their kiss. “You change your mind?” 

“No, I just want to ride you.” Zach says, sliding up more and spreading his legs to straddle Chris. “That okay?” 

Chris feels his dick slick against Zach’s ass and swallows. It’s more than he hoped for because they’ve never done it this way. “God, yeah.”

Zach reaches back and grabs Chris’s dick, lining it up against his hole and settling back. He’s pushed his body up revealing the dark thatch of hair on his chest and Chris’s hands skim his arms and shoulders, watching the crease of concentration between his brows. Chris feels his dick slide in a little and gasps, craving more but holding still. Zach catches his eyes, a half-lidded gaze as he eases back to take more, teeth caught in his bottom lip. Chris thinks he looks beautiful, dark hair and the shadow of stubble against pale skin. 

Chris watches as Zach starts to move, taking him fully inside and he groans, overcome by the sensation and the picture they make together. It feels exotic and rare, the same but different as Zach’s heat surrounds him, squeezing him so deliciously. He watches Zach as he moves, the interplay of muscles along his chest and abs, the concentration on his face because Zach takes it seriously, giving Chris pleasure. Everything, in fact, and Chris loves him for it. 

“You feel so good,” Zach says, palms flat against Chris’s chest. He rides him harder, ass thudding against Chris’s hips. “Your fucking cock inside me. So fucking big. All day, all fucking day, waiting for this.” Zach grinds down and groans, raking his fingernails across Chris’s chest. Chris gasps and his eyes widen at Zach’s words. 

“You have no idea what you do to me. All fucking day, every day with that ass and your face, your fucking face, I want to come all over it. Everywhere. Make you lick me clean.” Zach is fucking him in earnest now, head thrown back, filthy words pouring out of his mouth and all Chris can do is watch, stunned and overwhelmed.

“My fucking god, you feel so good. What the fuck is wrong with me? I need this dick inside me. Fucking me. Fuck, Chris, fuck.” Zach’s voice is hoarse and a sheen of sweat spreads across his collar bone. All Chris can do is watch, digging his fingers into the sheets and trying to keep his eyes open because all he wants to do is roll them back and just feel it. It’s so unbelievably hot. But his eyes are pinned, watching Zach, his hips bouncing against Chris, ass surrounding his dick with a searing heat. 

“You’re a slut for me, Chris. A fucking slut. Take it anywhere, anytime. Fuck. So fucking good. Chris……” Zach’s hair falls into his face as he rides him, muscular arms and shoulders taut with effort as he uses Chris’s thighs for support. Their skin is smacking together and Zach’s dick is flying, his balls slapping against Chris’s abdomen. “Oh, my god, I want to come all over you, Chris. All. Over. You.” Chris’s eyes grow wide as he watches Zach’s dick, knows what it feels like when he gets so close, how hard he fucks him, how tightly he holds him when he comes.

“Zach. Fuck. Zach. I want you to fuck me. Please. Fuck.” Chris is grasping at Zach’s knees, trying to sit up, to get his attention, slow it all down. “Zach, please. Stop, please.” Chris touches Zach’s dick and Zach jolts forward, eyes locking with Chris’s and he slows, face flushed and damp with sweat. Chris strokes him, blue eyes on brown, “Please. I’m so ready.” 

Zach is still moving, gyrating his hips, a smirk on his face. “You want me to fuck you, you filthy whore? All you want is dick, don’t you. Fucking slut.” 

“Zach…” Chris nearly whines, but can’t not want it. He’s not sure he’s ever been so fucking turned on. “Yes, anything, please. I need you inside me.”

“You want my cock in your ass? Pounding you?” Zach’s hand is over Chris’s now, stroking himself. “You want me to fuck you raw? Fuck you until you cry, don’t you? Fucking slut.” Zach’s eyes are hot with desire and Chris can only nod. 

In a swift movement, Zach slides off and flips Chris, smacking his ass hard and Chris gasps. Zach is rough, fingers digging into his flesh. “Is this what you want? My dick in your ass?” 

Chris is so turned on that all he can do is groan and lift his ass into the air, fingers scrabbling for Zach who’s behind him, pushing a slicked finger into his hole. Chris gasps, high and sharp and Zach smacks him again. “You’d do anything for this cock, wouldn’t you?”

Chris nods with his face against the sheets. 

“Answer me, slut,” Zach says sharply and pushes another finger inside, twisting and hooking to catch his prostate. 

“Yesssssss,” Chris hisses and pushes back on Zach’s fingers. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into Zach, but my god he loves it. “Fuck me, don’t wait. Zach!” He barks with force and feels Zach’s fingers pull out abruptly, seconds later the blunt head of his dick against his hole. 

“Beg, baby. I want to hear you beg.” Zach swirls the head around Chris’s hole, his other hand spreading Chris’s cheeks apart. 

“Please, Zach. Fuck me. Please.” Chris has no pride, doesn’t care if he begs forever because Zach’s right. In this moment, he’d fucking do anything. 

“Fuck, this is so hot,” Chris says, fingers squeezing Zach’s thighs, and trying to touch him everywhere.

Zach huffs a laugh and slams himself inside, one stroke jarring against Chris’s prostate, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through him. Chris moans as Zach thrusts into him again, angling just right, knowing exactly how he likes to be fucked. “Fucking slut, fucking dirty slut,” Zach chants.

Finally, Zach shoves him down onto the mattress, and fucks him as hard as he ever has. He’s sure he’ll have bruises for days and he relishes it, the dark prints from Zach’s fingers, owning him, fucking him until he whimpers and begs for more.

Chris’s dick rubs against the sheets, he’s so close to coming, feels Zach’s sloppy movements, his strangled breaths. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Zach says and Chris grabs his dick, jerking himself against his palm. 

“Fuck, Zach, I’m coming. Fuuuuuuuck.” Chris growls into the sheets, spilling onto his hand and stomach. Zach is fucking him, squeezing his hips and sucks in air as his orgasm strikes moments later. 

He slams into him a couple more times, then slows, breathing hard, running his hand along Chris’s back. Chris’s heart is pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears. He can’t breathe and turns his head, body becoming boneless as Zach flops down beside him, hand still touching his back. 

“Oh, my fucking god, that was hot.” Zach is panting, face wet with sweat when Chris manages to open his eyes to look at him. 

“Yeah…” Chris agrees, not quite able to speak. They lie there for a couple of minutes, racing breaths calming and Zach’s hand still on his back, fingertips moving in lazy circles. 

Chris finally turns onto his side and reaches his arm out to drape over Zach’s chest. “You’re amazing,” he says, with what he is sure is a stupid grin. “Can we do that again sometime?” he asks, face unexpectedly heating.

“You mean the part where I’m riding you or the part where you’re a filthy whore?” Zach asks, humor in his voice.

“Um… both?” 

They laugh together and Zach kisses him soundly. 

“Only If you beg.”


End file.
